Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition)
| discs = 2 | time = 103 minutes (NTSC) 99 minutes (PAL/SECAM) | director = Jonathan Frakes | date = | date2 = | date4 = | rating = | reference = (region 1) (region 2) | year = 2375 | cover2 = Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg | menu = Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD Main Menu 1.jpg | menu2 = Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD Main Menu 2.jpg }} Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) is a two-disc Special Edition DVD of . Summary ;Taken from the back cover :Engage! : Jean-Luc Picard and his ''Next Generation crew are back and so is the excitement and fun in this "polished film that shines like a crown jewel in the Star Trek firmament" (George Powell, San Francisco Examiner).'' :From the beginning of the Federation, the Prime Directive was clear: no Starfleet expedition may interfere with the natural development of other civilizations. But now Picard is confronted with orders that undermine that decree. If he obeys, 600 peaceful residents of Ba'ku will be forcibly removed from their remarkable world, all for the reportedly greater good of millions who will benefit from Ba'ku's fountain-of-youth-like powers. If he disobeys, he will risk his starship, his career, his life. But for Picard, there's really only one choice. He must rebel against Starfleet... and lead the insurrection to preserve paradise. Chapters Like most DVDs, the film has been sectioned into chapters, similar to tracks on a CD. Special Features Disc One * Text commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, not ported over to the 2009 Blu-ray counterpart. Disc Two *'Production' – A section of the DVD that focuses on the creation of the movie. The titles of the documentaries which are included under this heading are listed below. **''It Takes a Village'' **''Location, Location, Location'' **''The Art of "Insurrection"'' **''Anatomy of a Stunt'' – Stunt coordinator Rick Avery explained the making of the stunt scene, a 30 ft. high fall from a cliff, which was later removed from the final film and included stunt performers Brian J. Williams, Brian Avery, Eddie Braun, and Joey Box. Also in this special are actors Brent Spiner and Jonathan Frakes. **''The Story of "Insurrection"'' **''Making "Insurrection"'' **''Director's Notebook'' *'The Star Trek Universe' – A section of the DVD that explores various aspects of the movie. The titles of the documentaries which are included under this heading are listed below. **'Westmore's Aliens' – Michael Westmore presents an insight into the creation of alien faces. **''Star Trek'' s Beautiful Alien Women – A documentary which focuses on the female characters featured throughout the television series and movies of Star Trek. *'Creating the Illusion' – A section of the DVD that explores the challenges that the special effects crew overcame in the creation of the movie. The titles of the documentaries which are included under this heading are listed below. **''Shuttle Chase'' **''The Drones'' **''The Duck Blind'' *'Deleted Scenes' – A collection of seven deleted scenes are available on the DVD with an introduction from Post-Production Supervisor Peter Lauritson, the titles of which are listed below. **''Ru'afo's Facelift'' **''Working Lunch'' **''Flirting'' **''The Kiss'' **''Status: Precarious'' **''Disabling the Injector'' **''Alternate Ending'' * Easter Eggs – Three short behind-the-scenes "Easter Eggs" can be found on this release, which were not ported over to the 2009 Blu-ray counterpart, ** Michael Dorn and Marina Sirtis as their Star Trek alter egos in the dressing room, questioning what the movie is about. ** Tom Morello introducing himself as a Son'a ** Marina Sirtis presenting the luncheon cast and crew is being served *'Archives' – Both storyboard and photo galleries are presented on the disc. *'Advertising' – A section that includes the following advertisements. **''Teaser Trailer'' **''Theatrical Trailer'' **''Original Promotional Featurette'' **''Borg Invasion 4D Trailer'' Background information *This was the only Collectors Edition not to include an audio commentary. Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis would later record one for the Blu-ray release. |snext= }}